Paper Ring
by TaySchilling07
Summary: Paper ring is a symbol of their promises. It’s All about Love, family, friendships. #MultiChapter Just read it guys. Im a mess when it come ro summary.
1. Chapter01

Piper is sitting in her bedroom facing the big window and burying her face of her favorite book. Her and her family was living New York for the 4 months, because her dad have a business project in New Jersey. She was done packing her things and just sit and read her book. Piper stop reading when she hear her mom.

"Dear! Polly is here, make it fast because we need to go, we need to avoid the traffic." Carol Chapman shout out for Piper who's in the her room upstairs.

"Yes mom! Coming!" Piper shout. Piper put her favorite book in her bag and meet Her bestfriend Polly downstairs.

"Hey pol" piper hug Polly as she greet her.

"I'm gonna miss you pipe. I don't have bestfriend in 4 months! You're not here. I will be lonely in fucking 4 months and That's insane!" Polly whined

"That's not insane, you are insane. You have a phone Pol duh. You can text or call me anytime" Piper laugh at her bestfriend for being needy.

"Yeah I know that, dumbass. What I meant is you're not here physically. It's different talking to you in person rather than in the phone." Polly still whining.

"Yeah I know, but dad need us there. Just hang out with Pete, Im sure that you have a lot of time for your sexy time." Piper wink at Polly "And also be careful you dumbass. Use condom. I don't want to be an Aunt yet, Im tooooo young for that. Okay!?" Piper slap playfully in Polly's shoulder knowing that Polly have her first last week.

"I know you bitch. So... It's a Goodbye for now. Bye Pipe, call me if you need anything, I'll be in touch. Take care. Call me if you'll get there" polly hug her bestfriend.

"Okay"

"Bye Carol and Bill. Take care!" Polly shout and give another hug to piper.

As the Chapman family was in the car, Bill was behind the wheel in front together with her mom in the passenger side. In the back passenger sit, Danny is sitting in the left side with his headphones while playing her phone. Cal is in the middle, sleeping and Piper in the right side, she don't like to read while riding in the car. She just simply put her earphones and look outside the window looking the trees and buildings.

_"You were drivin' The getaway car, we were flyin' but we'd never get far. Don't pretend it's such a mystery, think about the place when we first met me~" _Piper currently listening to Taylor Swift songs "Getaway car" imagining the story and scenario of the song.

2 hrs traveling to New Jersey, they finally arrived in their new house for the whole 4 months. As Piper finish unpacking her things she want to go outside. She want to go a coffee shop to relax, enjoying the view of New Jersey.

"Mom, dad? Can I go to the coffee shop down the blocks?" Piper ask her parents.

"Yes you can, and please be careful. You don't know yet around here." Her father says

"Yes you may dear. Just come home by dinner okay? Im cooking dinner." Her mother said and give her kiss in her forehead.

"Okay mom. Bye dad!"

**0~0~0~0~0**

_'Where the hell is that coffee shop." _Piper lost on track. She forgot to charge her phone so she cannot google it, but she remember the name of the Coffee shop. She looked around to ask people where is that coffee shop, as she turned around she saw a tall brunette wearing a jeans and V-neck T shirt and boots.

_"She's beautiful" _Piper says to herself. She just looking at the brunette, appreciate the beauty of the brunette. She's snap back to the reality when she remember about the coffee shop. She walked towards to the brunette.

"Hey... um... do you know where the coffee shop named _The Planet_ ? I uh... I kinda lost." Piper ask her. The brunette look at her raising her eyebrow looking at her with the smirk.

"Yeah. I'm going there. Follow me" The brunette smile at her. The way the brunette smile at her, It felt overwhelming and she blush. As they walking the brunette break the silence.

"So where you from?" Saying as she look at the blue ocean eyes.

"Im from new york. My dad have a business project so we're staying here for the meantime." She said shyly and the brunette just nodded. They arrived in The Planet.

"You wanna join me?" Piper ask the brunette. She can't believe herself that she ask her that. She just know that girl have something affects at her. She just feel safe. "But if you're meeting someone, it's totally fine. But thank you."

"Umm maybe not now, but thank you for the invitation. Im here for my mom." The brunette says.

"Yeah it's okay, it's absolutely okay. I'm Piper" sticking her hand for hand shake.

"I'm Alex. Enjoy your stay" Alex shake pipers hand and walk to the door that labeled "staff only"

Piper find her sits in the corner and get her book and coffee. She can't understand what's she was reading, she literally reading the same sentence repeatedly without understanding it. Just some brunette named Alex was playing in her brain. The way she smile and smirk is so overwhelming and sexy and her hand? Damn its so soft. She's so beautiful.

_"What is this feeling?" _She said to herself.

**0~0~0~0~0~0**

**AN...**

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading. Hope you like the first chapter.**

**Please review and give me some ideas. Also sorry for the grammatical error. English is not my first language so yeah. Thank you mwa~ thee hee**

**~j**


	2. Ch2

It's been a three days since Piper seeing Alex in the coffee shop. Today, after piper hanging out with her book in the coffee shop. She decide to buy a book in a bookstore nearby to the Planet.

Piper get her new book romantic-drama by Nicholas Sparks. Her mom send her text to go home because it's 8:30 pm already, so she decide to go home. While walking home, Some dudes calling her.

"Hey there." The guy said as he hold Piper's shoulder, but the blonde avoid the touch.

"Hey, Im sorry. I need to go home now" Piper give the boys a friendly smile as she continue to walk.

"Hey hey. We're just want to talk to you. Right bro?" The other guy said. As they corner the blonde.

"Let me walk please. Let me through" piper tried to walk through but the two guys didn't let her. Piper was scared she didn't know this guys and she didn't know what to do, there's no people around. The guy1 hold her wrists and trying to drag her somewhere.

"Hey. Stop. What are you doing? Let me go" she try to pull her hand but she can't. That guy was strong, then someone punch his face and hold my hand and we run.

Alex and Piper run as they can, when Alex look around if the dudes was out of the track, they stop running. Piper was so relief that Alex was there to save her, she look at Alex and her tears start to run in her cheeks. She hugged alex tightly.

"Thank you so much Alex. I don't know what to do, they try to drag me somewhere and I dont know what to do, I try to run but that guy was so strong. I-" piper was scared and she's crying a lot. And the brunette stopped her to speak and try to calm her.

"Shh. I know, I know. Let me walk you home okay?" She hugged piper tightly and caress her head.

They walk hand in hand, knowing the blonde was scared she still shaking as they arrived at Piper's house. Alex explain what happened to Piper. The Chapman thanking Alex that she save Piper to those bad guys. Alex have dinner with the Chapmans, as a Thanks to saving piper.

"Hey dear, can you please talk to Piper for a bit? Just distract her for a minute? But if you have plans, I understand" Carol said to Alex as she worry that her daughter was traumatized.

"Yeah sure, I'll be with her for a meantime" she smile softly and walk to the blonde who was looking at nothing.

"Hey." Alex said and give Piper a soft smile.

"Hey" Piper said in a weak smile.

"You're mom said we can hangout. Hmmm... what about we watch a movie?" Alex said.

"Really? Yeah... that will be a good Idea" they watch and talk until piper was pass out. She learn that piper and her have many incommon, they like coffee and books and music too! Alex kiss Piper's head, she know it's not appropriate to do that, but she wants to. As she kiss Piper's forehead she walk out, saying goodbye to the chapmans.

**0~0~0~0~0**

1 week later, Piper still not leaving her room. She just get out when they were eating. Piper was just reading and something missing Alex, but mostly thinking what happened that night.

Alex in the other hand, feel worried about Piper, because It's been a week when she see Piper in the coffee shop. So she decide to go there and she get her camera, blanket and basket with Piper's favorite chocolate cake and some cookies from the coffee shop.

Alex arrived in the Chapman's house and Carol greet her. As alex going upstairs to go in Piper's room, carol called her.

"Thank you for doing this for Piper. We were worried because she don't want to see a doctor, she just want to stay in her room" carol said.

"Don't worry Ms. Chapman I'll do my best to help her forget what happened" she smile proudly and knock in the Piper's door.

Piper open the door and she was shock that Alex was there standing in front if her having a smirk in her face.

"Alex!" Piper jump at Alex and give her a hug. She feel safe when Alex near her. "What are you doing here?" The blonde said.

"Im here to take you out because I want to show you something" she wink at piper.

"But what if the guys were there?" Piper said worriedly

"Don't worry Pipes. Im there, I'm gonna protect you to those dumbass" she smirk. Piper blush thinking about Alex want to protect her.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise"

"Okay let me change my clothes" she smile softly.

30 mins of driving. Piper and Alex arrived in their destination.

"Wow Alex... this is so beautiful! When did you discovered this place? It's amazing" Piper said smiling widely. Its a forest. 5 minutes walk, There was a big tree house and a river. The grass was so green and the sunlight was perfect.

"This is me and my mom hiding spot. It's beautiful isn't it?" Alex said looking at piper who's smiling beautifully.

"Yeah it is. Thank you for taking me here Al." Alex lay the blanket in the ground and they sit there. Talking, laughing, joking. Telling each other's embarrassing moment.

"Thank you al. I know I just met you a few times but I feel that I know you in years. Thank you for taking me here in your and your mom hiding spot. Thank you for saving me that night. I feel safe when you're here" piper rest her head in Alex shoulder.

"Your welcome, always. And I feel the same Pipes, I feel I know you in years. And I promise that I'll be here when you need me" She caressing Pipers hair.

A few minutes later, Alex feel the rain drop in her nose and start raining. Piper and alex stay in the tree house and they lay down there waiting to stop the rain. Alex and piper exchange their numbers so that they can text and call each other.

Alex caressing Piper's head until the blonde fell a sleep. She kiss Piper's head not thinking about it and it made Piper snuggle closely with Alex and they fall a sleep together.

**0~0~0~0~0**

**Hey guys! Thankyou for reading! Here's the short chapter to you guys! And super Thankyou for ur support! Please review and give me some Ideas okay? Thanks!**

**To EmChord: I just download it in YouTube.**

**Listen to the New Album of TS "Lover" guys! It's awesome!**

**I'm a swiftie here! Hiiiii. I love the Taylor's the Schilling and the Swift!**

**Thank you again!!!!**


	3. Chap3

**[Piper] : **Al?

**[Alex] : **yeah?

**[Piper] : **I miss you :(

**[Alex] : **I miss you too. I'll be home tomorrow, see you! X

**[Piper] : **Okay. Take care! X

**[Alex] : **X

It's been a week since Alex and Piper hang out in Alex' hiding spot. In that week, the Chapman's invite the Vause's in their house to have a dinner with them. Bill, Carol and Dianne talk about bus. Danny and Cal playing Nintendo Switch in their room and Alex and Piper reading their fav. Books in Piper's room.

_Flashback _

Since that day Alex save piper to those bad guys, Piper have feelings to Alex. She's scared that Alex might leave her or avoid her if she admit that she like her.

Alex is sitting in Piper's bed, resting her back in the headboard and piper resting her head in Alex lap.

"Al?" Piper stop reading and now looking at Alex.

"Yeah?" She reply as she continue to read.

"Why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Where's that come from?" Alex is now looking at piper, raising her eyebrows.

"No where. Im just thinking.." piper move her gead in Alex' lap and sits beside the brunette. "You're beautiful, tall, gorgeous, kind. Mmm no. you're perfect actually, a perfect person. So why?" Piper ask curiously.

"I don't need that. I have you pipes remember?" Alex says sweetly.

"Really?" She smile widely.

"Yes"

"Thank you" she kiss alex and they lay down

"Love you alex" piper snuggle at Alex

"Love you too, pipes" Alex kiss her head.

_End of flashback _

**Xoxoxo**

Alex and Nicky have a camping with thier other friends.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Nicky ask alex

"Yeah, But I'm scared. What if she don't like me at all? What if she avoid me if I tell her that I like her Nick! What i-" Nicky interrupt Alex.

"Don't think like that Vause, Damn, blondie really did a number on you." Nicky smirk. "Be positive! I think she really like you, look she text you! She miss you! You don't have to worry about" Nicky advice. "But if she like you back and be your girlfriend. Please give me details about her in bed" Alex push Nicky playfully as they laugh"

"Thanks Nick, even though you're an asshole" Alex Laugh.

**Xoxoxoxo**

_**[Polly] : **Are you sure about that pipe?_

_**[Piper] : **yes pol, I really really like her. Like really really like her. _

_**[Polly] : **I get that piper. So what's your plan? I mean you're going back here anytime._

_**[Piper] : **yeah, I didn't tell her yet that we're going back there anytime. Dad did his job so fast._

_**[Polly] : **Good luck pipe, I'll see you soon. Text me what happened okay? Love you! Bye._

_**[Piper] : **love you too pol. Bye._

Piper hung up her phone as she heard her dad calling her downstairs.

"Yes Dad?"

"We're going back to New York tomorrow. By 8:30 pm. Because my job is done." Bill said. Piper was shock, she didn't tell Alex yet.

"Tomorrow already?! I didn't tell Alex yet dad. Can we just go back next week?" Piper was so sad that she's going back that soon.

"I know, Im sorry piper. But I have work already back there." Bill said. Piper walk back to her room with tears in her eyes. She get some paper and do something origami's.

**Xoxoxoxo**

It's 6:30 pm already and piper didn't tell Alex yet. They text in the morning all the time but piper was so scared that Alex might be mad at her.

Alex was arrived in her house. As she open the door, dianne greet her.

"Welcome home baby." As she kiss Alex in her cheek.

"Hi ma."

"Did you text piper? She was looking for you earlier."

"Not yet, cuz' my phone is dead, and also we stuck in the traffic. So yeah." Alex said.

"Go change your clothes and charge your phone, so that you can text piper. I'll order pizza."

Alex charge her phone and open it. Piper have a dozen text and miss call. _"Aww. She must be worried." _Alex open her text messages.

4:30

_**[piper] : **al? Are you home?_

_4:59_

_**[piper] : **al?_

_5:30_

_**[piper] : **you didn't reply back. :(_

_5:48_

_**[piper] : **I'm getting worried. I go to your house. Dianne said, you didn't come home yet. Please text me._

_6:00_

_**[piper] : **okay. I'm not gonna bother you. But I'll wait._

_6:20_

_**[piper] : **I have to tell you something. Please meet me at your hiding spot. I'll be waiting. X_

As Alex read the last text, she got worried what piper might tell her. So she changed her clothes, unplugged her phone even though its just 3%.

"Ma, I'll be back in a seconds" Alex got in her car and drove to her hiding spot and meet piper.

She walk and see piper there sitting alone. She smile and held Piper's shoulder.

"Hey" piper said

"Hi pipes. You miss me that much?" Alex smirk as piper give her a sad smile.

"Yeah. I miss you that much" she hugged Alex. Alex feel that something wrong so she ask piper.

"What's wrong pipes?"

"I'm so sorry Al that I didn't tell you earlier." She hug alex tightly.

"Tell me what?"

"I'm going back today Al"

"What do you mean go back?"

"To New York. I'm sorry."

"I-" Alex didn't know what to say. She was shock and too sad that piper is going back to NY.

"Al, please look at me" piper cup Alex cheeks and Alex look at her in her teary eyes.

"I know. I just dont want to tell you through phone. And I didn't expect it." Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"Is that all you gonna say? Cuz' I have to tell you something too"

"Yes I have one more to tell you. The first day I saw you. I like you already. You're are gorgeous person not only in your physical but also in your heart. You save me to those bad guys, and I will always say thank you. I like you alex, like really really like." Piper said smiling softly and Alex was surprise that piper like her a lot. Alex hold piper face and kiss her in lips. Their first kiss was gentle.

"I really like you too pipes, and you're nit the only one who feels that when I first saw you too. I'm scared that if I tell you that I like you, you might leave. I like you piper" they leaning each other in their forehead.

"I have something for you." Piper get her thing inside her pocket.

"Really? Paper rings?" Alex laugh "are you should ask me as your girlfriend before you ask me to merry you." She smirk.

"No, you dumbass. This ring symbolizes our promises. I know it's sound clićhe but yeah. It kinda vows." She lend Alex the other ring.

"Im gonna go first. Alex Vause. The sexiest woman ever. I'll give this ring to promise you that I'll wait for you and to see you. I promise that I always text or call you all the time. And I'll be there always. I heart you Al" piper smile at alex as she put the paper ring at alex ring finger.

"You heart me?" Piper nodded "okay, it's my turn. Piper's Chapman, I'll promise you that I'll be there always when you need me. Im a one call away. I also promise that I will see you soon. I'll text and call you too and I heart you too pipes" Alex put the paper ring in pipers ring finger and kiss her.

**Xoxoxox**

Piper and Alex go back to the chapmans house. Diane was there also saying goodbye to them. Piper hug diane and alex one last time.

"I'll miss you kid, take care" diane said

"I'll miss you pipes, goodbye" she kiss piper in the cheeks.

"Don't say goodbye. Just say 'see you soon' I don't believe in goodbyes al." Piper said.

"See you soon pipes. I heart you" Alex said.

"See you soon too alex and I heart you too." Piper said and kiss Alex and say goodbye.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm so sorry to not update last thur. I have to review cuz' my prelim exam is coming. Wish me luck!**

**So yeah. I know its too cheesy. Please review and give me some ideas for the next chap! Thankyouuu!!!**

**Sorry for the wrong grammar...**


End file.
